Nowadays, electronic devices (such as a Pad) having a flat-panel display are increasingly common. Therefore, users owning such electronic devices expect to be able to interact with each other by means of their respective flat-panel displays. For example, two Pads are tiled together to form a larger-area screen and have an image, text content, movie, etc. displayed on the tiled screen, in which, by way of example, each Pad displays a half content, and the halves content are tiled together to form the original content to be displayed. However, in some cases, there may exist problems: as an example, in the case where two Pads have been tiled to display an image, if one of the Pads is taken away and put back with a 180-degree rotation, then the rotated image can not automatically rotate according to a proximate edge. At this time, it resultantly failures in displaying a content as desired.
In addition, when using a plurality of electronic devices together to play a same video file, audio-signal processing is always a challenge. Because audio signals in a video file generally comprise left-channel audio signals and right-channel audio signals, whereas an electronic device may have a plurality of audio output units, it is quite an urgent problem to solve how to control the audio output units to output audio signals correctly.
Further, many electronic devices (such as flip phones, Tablet PCs or notebook computers) are also equipped with an auxiliary display screen, in addition to a main display screen. Here, the auxiliary display screen may display a whole or a part of the information displayed on the main display screen, or may substitute the main display screen to display various information when the main display screen does not work. At present, electronic devices equipped with dual display screens are typically manufactured to have the two separate display screens back-to-back bonded. In this case, as known in the prior art, for a configuration of dual display screens, two separate sets of light source and backlight systems are required, so as to provide backlight luminance for the two independent display screens, thereby resulting in the thickness and weight of the dual display screens being twice times that of a single display screen. In this case, it is difficult to control the overall thickness and weight of the electronic device having two display screens.
Therefore, it is desired that a content to be displayed can be automatically adjusted according to different proximate edges of an electronic device and audio output units can be properly controlled to output audio signals, while controlling an overall thickness and weight of an electronic device having two display screens.